gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake-Marley Relationship
The Jake-Marley Relationship is the romantic relationship, between the newest members of New Directions, Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose, which is commonly known as Jarley. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel When Mr. Schuester posted the glee club sheet for accepted members and also during Chasing Pavements they share a look. Besides this they don't have any other interactions. Britney 2.0 While Marley is walking down the school hallway, she exchanges eye contact with Jake who is talking to Tina at the same time. Unique asks Marley who she has her eye on. Marley replies 'Jake's kind of cute'. Unique tells Marley not to start anything with Jake, because in the two weeks he has been there he has been breaking girls hearts and trolling the girls' gym class. Unique states he has a reputation of being a womanizer (she even sings Womanizer to make her point clear), although it is to no avail, since Marley accepts and Jake's invitation to meet (on impulse). When Tina and Unique see this, they shake their heads in derision. When Marley and Jake then meet outdoors, Marley tells him that she almost didn't come and her friends thought she was crazy for even bothering. She says that she thinks that Jake is someone who got hurt and the hair, jacket and guitar are all walls for that. Jake defends himself saying that she thinks to much. Marley talks about when she was at her old school she tried so hard for what they wanted her to be but it just made it worse. Now here, she feels that she doesn't have to try. Jake then mocks the glee club, asking what they are doing in Glee Club. Marley replies that it's Britney Spears week. Jake scoffs saying that he prefers music with actual instruments. Marley says that he hasn't heard her version, where they sing Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy as a duet. After the duet they almost kiss, but Marley backs out saying that she is cold. Jake then lends her his jacket, Marley is obviously smitten by Jake. Later on, in the Cafeteria, Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette bully Marley and Mrs. Rose. Jake steps in and says 'Enough' and tries to make them apologise. But before they can say anything, Jake gets into a fight with them which leads to Mr Schuester breaking them apart. Afterwards Jake joins the glee club, and asks Marley if he can sit next to her. Marley is surprised that she had that powerful affect on him. Jake says that it wasn't her but it did help. Jake sometimes has these feelings inside to punch someone or steal a cop car or kiss someone, and he is hoping that the glee club may help them go away even though it sucks balls. Marley says it's not that bad and that he can stick by her and that she will help him get through it. Jake is thankful that he's got a friend to look out for him. She replies that it was for him sticking out for her mum. Just in that second, however, Kitty steps up and rubs the fact that she and Jake are now dating into Marley's face. Marley is obviously surprised and hurt by this and tries to hide the fact she has feelings for him saying that they make a great couple. At Glee club, Jake sees Marley, but she turns away when she sees him. Marley then sings Everytime to the glee club. During the performance of Everytime, Marley watches from the bleachers, upset, as Jake serenades Kitty. The Break-Up At the beginning of the episode, Marley is trying to hide her free lunch tickets. Jake comes and sits with her table and says "too late, I saw that" and later reveals that he has lunch tickets as well. He says it sucks being poor and that he and his mom used to be in solid middle class before the recession. Since then she is now the only black waitress working at the Lima country club. He confesses that he feels bad she has to work double in order to pay for Jake's dance classes. Marley is surprised that Jake dances but he insists to keep it between them. They are then seen flirting from the next table by Blaine and Brittany, who later describes them as 'Young Love'. Later, Kitty invites Marley and the other Glee club members to attend her Left Behind Club's meeting- Jake stating that Kitty believes the end of time is near. At the meeting, Jake realising the ridiculousness of Kitty's claims, apologizes to Marley for making her come to the meeting. Marley replies' it's okay' then saying 'You're half Jewish right? Does that mean you'll float up to heaven at half speed?" After Kitty staged a fake Rapture to make her point, traumatising Dottie, Marley says she can't take being around Kitty says she is gonna leave but Jake says " no, wait please don't go" and then Marley confesses that she really doesn't " like that Kitty girl," and "can't believe you do," leaving Jake speechless. Meanwhile, Jake comes up to Marley's locker and apologies to her about the rapture. Marley says that she can't see why someone like him is with someone like Kitty. She sees that Jake acts like he doesn't care what anyone think but is just as desperate to fit in like everyone else, and that's why he's dating Kitty. Jake says that Marley doesn't know what its like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think hes "too black" and that Kitty is hot, funny, and can be crazy but she likes him. And when he s tands next to her no one makes fun of him. Kitty, overhearing the conversation, comes up and begins insulting Marley, Jake tells her to ease up but Kitty says something about Marley's mom and Jake tells her to stop. Jake threatens to break up with her and Kitty claims that he does not want to do that and Jake says he will take his chances and calls off their relationship. Kitty, angry, gives back Jake's jacket and says that it is Marley who "did this" and is seen pushing a student and screaming down another hallway. Marley, shocked, says that Jake didn't have to do that but Jake says he thinks he did. Marley invites Jake to go find sheet music for Grease since she was auditioning for Sandy. Jake politely declines but says he will see her in Glee club. The Role You Were Born to Play Jake is first seen watching jealously as Ryder talks to Marley about Grease at their lockers. Kitty, seeing Jake's jealousy rubs in Ryder's attractive qualities, which then ends up signing up for the musical which he had previously been uninterested in. Jake says he signed up to make sure Kitty doesn't kill Marley but Kitty sees that he only signed up so that Marley doesn't fornicate with Ryder. While he sang Everybody Talks with Kitty at their audition, Marley watched sadly as he danced with her. During Born to Hand Jive he fought with Ryder to dance with Marley and kept Kitty from attacking her. Glease Jake see's Ryder kiss Marley, upset he walks away. Dynamic Duets Jake comes by Marley's locker, firstly talking about the 'superhero bandwagon' but then segways into asking Marley out on another date. Before Marley can answer Ryder say's she already has plans with him, saying that she is going to be cheering him on at the Football Game. Ryder points out to Jake that girls don't like it when you seem like you're into them but totally blow them off. This eventually leads to Ryder and Jake getting into an argument and fist fight before being broken up by Finn, Tina and Becky. As part of Finn's Dynamic Duets assignment Ryder and Jake are paired together singing Superman. During the duet both Jake and Ryder are both constantly fighting for Marley's affections and then end up in another fist fight. Finn takes them both aside, where Ryder states that Jake doesn't deserve Marley and Jake rebutts by saying that Ryder has no idea what Marley wants or deserves. To try to resolve the problem, Finn asks them to reveal to each other their weaknesses to understand each other. Later on in the cafeteria, when talking to Ms. Rose, she tells Jake that Marley talks about him all the time. He admits he blew his chance but Ms. Rose assures him that it's not too late to change. After establishing a new friendship with Ryder, Jake calls up Puck, for some brotherly advice. He says that he is in an dilemma where he has strong feelings for Marley but doesn't want to hurt Ryder who also has feelings for her. Puck says to play it cool, sit back and relax. Don't be a dick but don't give up. After the conversation he smiles at Marley when she walks to class. Ryder cancels his date with Marley by saying that he has to see a dyslexia specialist leaving Marley slightly upset. Kitty tries to get Marley to doubt her body weight again, by saying that is why he cancelled their date. Instead, Marley says the old her used to sit at home on Friday nights, she is now not going to wait around anymore. She then goes up to Jake asking what he has planned on Friday night and he replies that he is going on a date with her. Elated, she walks off with a smile on her face. Thanksgiving At Ryder's locker, Jake tells Ryder that the Friday before, he went out with Marley, where they hung out playing songpop and bad piggies all night. Ryder then asks if Marley and Jake are a thing and Jake replies it's not, if it's going to make them mortal enemies again and is willing to end it if Ryder wants to. But he tells him that Marley is different and special and that he's not going to hump her and dump her. Ryder, realising that Jake has feelings for her, says that he doesn't want him to end it with her just because of him, but tells Jake that he better not steal the dance lead for sectionals, which Jake assures it's all his. Later on, when competing for the dance lead Jake purposley messes up so Ryder gets the lead. Later on, Marley tells Jake that she can't believe that he's not dancing with Brittany, because she's seen that he is an incredible dancer. Jake confesses to Marley that Ryder has been cool with them dating so he gave the lead to him and assures her that he is going to be great. Jake begs her to come with him to lunch as she hasn't had lunch all week (because of her bulimia) but she declines saying she is going to practice for sectionals. After Kitty lied to Quinn about Jake pressuring Marley to have sex, Quinn tells Jake to back off Marley. Jake says he will never do that to Marley but Quinn doesn't believe it. She says that the only way they're going to win sectionals is if Marley is at her best, and if Jake keeps distracting her she won't be. At Sectionals after the Warblers have performed, Marley appears nervous, Jake holds her hand to comfort her. Before New Directions perform Jake asks if Marley is ok. Marley says she's not ok, she hasn't slept in days, she's sweating even when it's not hot and she feels that if they don't win it's all her fault. Ryder overhears and gives him the dance lead as he knows that Jake is a better dancer than he is and he doesn't want the team to suffer because of it. At the end of performing Gangnam Style, Marley faints with both Jake and Ryder rushing to her side. Jake checks her pulse. Swan Song After the performance, Jake (and Ryder) help Marley to the choir room. After losing sectionals in the choir room when Tina starts to blame Marley he stands by her side. Later in the auditorium after Finn tells them how disappointed he is about them moving on so fast. He whispers something to Marley and she begs him not to go, but he does. Later Jake appears while performing'' Don't Dream It's Over, he and Marley cuddle in the falling snow while singing. Glee, Actually After Brittany and Sam try to say what they think of some of the friends before the 'end'. They start to leave as Brittany and Sam insult them, Jake and Marley seem to be holding hands as they walk out the room. Songs Duets Crazy, you drive me crazy - Marley and Jake.jpg|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Sang Together (In a Group Number) *Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Some Nights by ''fun. (Dynamic Duets) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) Related Songs *''Womanizer'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Everytime'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Superman'' by R.E.M. (Dynamic Duets) Gallery Jarley77.gif Jarley99.gif Jarley88.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley44.gif M&J1.gif M&J.gif Tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo3_r1_250.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif Jarley33.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif Tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif Jarley22.gif Jarley11.gif tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo1_250.gif Jakemarley1fggp..jpg Jarley.png Jarley2.png Tumblr maqcs0ohQN1qcz459o2 250.gif Tumblr mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1 500.png Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo1 500.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo2 500.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo3 500.gif Tumblr mdxaldtjQI1qi3pz6.jpg Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o1 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o2 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o4 250.gif Paintkids.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o12_r1_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao1_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao2_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao3_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao4_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao5_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao6_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo3_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo4_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo6_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo8_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo3_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo4_250.gif tumblr_meoafaqXoO1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_mena20A3Gr1qjs54zo6_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco1_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco2_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco3_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco4_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco5_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco6_250.gif 139a6a5e42ae11e2af6f22000a1f9a09_7.jpg|Marley & Me. (the human, not the dog) Keep-calm-and-ship-jarley-9.png tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o2_250.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley2preview.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley1preview.gif jarley10.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships